Forever Just Isn't Long Enough
by Midnight Memories
Summary: A Jasper/Alice oneshot collection. It started the moment they met, and then continued on into eternity. Shot 10: "I was wrecking his wedding. I suddenly began walking down the aisle towards him, ignoring the few covens’ hateful glares..."
1. Visions Crash

**Title:** Visions Crash  
**Spoilers:** Very slight Eclipse, nothing that should keep you from reading.

**A/N:** Hi dearest readers!  
My very first Twilight piece... I did write three before this one, but I wanted the very first to be something that (to my knowledge) no one had tried before. The ending came out a bit crappy and melancholy in my opinion, but still. I ran it over two people, they said it was readable, so there. XP I hope you'll like it! More to come soon.

Take care!

**

* * *

**

Trees blurred on each side of the road as a yellow Porsche whizzed over the road at lightning speed. Bags were piled on the back seat and music drifted from the speakers; it was just your typical teenager car.

Except that the teenager inside was actually well over fifty years old.

Pressing lightly on the gas pedal, Alice pushed the speed needle to its limit, her reflexes making it easy not to impale her beautiful car along the curvy road.

As she made her way back home, her mind ran over the various items sitting behind her. She had gotten herself three new shirts and a beautiful skirt to wear for Esme and Carlisle's hundred year anniversary. She had also gotten Jasper a matching outfit, Edward a necklace, Rosalie a stunning pair of heels, Nessie and Bella Mother/Daughter bracelets, and Emmett a tie.

Ironically, Emmett had gotten a _tie_.

With the words 'Strong Fellah' etched on it.

She hummed along with the tune that played on the radio, slowing down lightly as she did so.

She felt her body stiffen as an upcoming vision made her slow down even more. Unable to push it away, she was instantly submerged in the images that danced in front of her eyes.

_A car, wrecked beyond recognition... A scream before an explosion overtook three humans; parents and their one year old baby... Blood, a lot of blood..._

Alice reopened her eyes the second of the the impact. It made a deafening crash as her Porsche connected, in the exact middle of the road, with a burgundy Chevrolet. Even her tuned reflexes couldn't bring her car back to her side of the street on time.

The connection was hard, jolting her forward. Her seatbelt stopped her from passing through the window, yet her car was spun wildly out of control. She couldn't see anything but blurs as her Porsche tumbled into a small ravine, rolling over and over in circles, before finally stopping on its roof.

Shock ran through Alice's body as she stared numbly at her broken windshield, ignoring the few shards of glass that were imbedded in her skin and the thick smell of gas that waved through the air. Slowly, she inched back, the seatbelt slicing away from her skin bloodlessly. She barely registered the pain as she tried to get her mind to work properly. So far, the only thing she could manage was confusion.

Her door was bent in an odd shape, yet only a push made it fall off. After ripping the seatbelt from her side, she stepped out of the car, then tried standing up.

A wave of dizziness brought her to her knees. She gasped, the forgotten pain suddenly attacking her viciously. She then made her way up the hill on her hands and knees, still unable to stand.

Sure enough, the other car was totalled. The blood from her vision was definitely present, yet she couldn't even sense a small tinge of desire for it. There was only contempt and pain as she watched the car burn mercilessly. The label in the back window, which marked 'Baby On Board', taunted her and only aggravated her pain.

She had been so close to home. Only one turn and she would've made it.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she suddenly felt him stop behind her. His worried face fell in her line of vision, but she didn't register him; her eyes were focussed on the charred remains of the car, unable to detach them.

"Alice," Jasper whispered quietly, reaching over to skim his fingers against her cheek. "Alice, are you okay?"

At first, she considered not even answering him. Then, she considered screaming at him, to somehow take out the pain that threatened to suffocate her. Unable to decide between the two, she simply raised her eyes to meet his gaze, then began trembling.

He moved to kneel beside her, gently bringing his arm around her. His face fell into a frown, hating to see his wife so struck.

Well, struck wasn't an understatement.

She had just killed three humans. She knew that he could smell the blood, thick in the air, mixing with the heavy smoke. Glass still rippled from her skin, falling like small crystals in the stained grass. He took absolutely no notice of those, concentrating instead on slowly brushing the remaining ones from her clothes and hair.

Once he was done, he carefully tugged her closer, tightening his grip protectively. "What happened?"

In a dead, flat voice, she mumbled, "I had a vision... When I reopened my eyes, it was too late for me to go back on my side of the road and–" Then, her voice cracked.

He had never expected Alice, out of anyone else, to be able to cry so hard. Without once shedding a tear, she wept as though her heart was breaking, as if she had lost everything she had. His voice was soft as he whispered soothing words into her ear, stroking her back as she clung onto him.

As she cried, though, she suddenly felt him beginning to tremble. Carefully, she lifted her broken face to his, and her sorrow only intensified as she noticed his equally hurt expression. Her focus had been on the car; she had forgotten that his gift was the control of emotions. Of course he would be the kind of person to attempt taking in all her pain as his own.

"Jazz," she suddenly whispered, shaking her head slowly, "don't do this to yourself. Stop."

He only held her tighter, clearly indicating that they were in this together. Shuddering, Alice only sunk closer to him, gripping his collar tightly as they equally shared her pain.

They remained latched onto each other for hours, simply sitting in the middle of the desolate road, watching the remains of the car sprout smoke. It was past nine when the familiar car made its way down the road at a frightening speed. However, the driver slammed on the brakes, successfully stopping the car before it'd hit the couple.

The sound of the car door shutting jerked them both from their painful trance. Carlisle's figure appeared in the headlights, and Alice heard Jasper's protective hiss. To soothe him, she reached up and gently pressed a palm on his scarred cheek. A sense of worry washed over her, which she figured came from Carlisle; Jasper's emotions were so so intertwined in hers that it was no wonder that she'd felt the pain.

"Alice? Jasper?" He knelt in front of them, his pale face stuck with worry. He took in the remains of the car to his left, then the state of the ravine to his right. He seemed about to speak, but Jasper cut him off.

"Don't, Carlisle. Just go home."

One look at Jasper's worrying face made the older vampire nod. He retreated to his own car, then carefully drove around the couple. Alice noticed his caring glance in the rearview mirror before he turned the corner, yet it did next to nothing to ease her immense guilt.

"Alice?"

She turned around to face Jasper, looking up into his dark, golden eyes. He looked at her for a few minutes, his eyes as piercing as the time when he had told her about his past. His seriousness somewhat intimidated her, though she couldn't tear her eyes away from their intensity. Carefully, he reached down, his thumb stroking her jaw softly. Gently, he said, "Talk to me."

"It's my fault," she whispered after a moment of hesitation. "I should've driven slower... I should've known... I shouldn't drive at all..."

Jasper frowned lightly. "There's no reason for you not to drive anymore." He ignored the guilt-ridden look she threw at the obliterated car. "You've been behind the wheel of a car for years, Alice, and nothing's ever happened. It wasn't your fault. I swear it wasn't."

"Then whose was it?" Her voice climbed as she spoke, somewhat taking an hysterical edge. "Whose fault was it that I killed them? Certainly not yours!"

"There was no way for you to avoid this. Don't think you're a monster or a killer. You aren't." He smiled weakly at her transparent emotions. He knew her so well. "You're perfect. Aside from Carlisle, I don't think I've ever seen someone so compassionate in all my life."

She refused the compliments, somewhat disengaging herself from his arms as she turned back to the car. Suddenly, she felt him press his forehead to the base of the back of her neck as he whispered softly, "They would've died anyway; under different circumstances perhaps, but they would've died nonetheless... It wasn't under your control; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time... It wasn't your fault, and it doesn't make you a monster..." Then, he added in an even softer voice, "I'll love you no matter what happens."

Those lines only made her cry again. Her insides tightened as she remembered telling him the exact same words the first time he had slipped in front of her. The last time he had shamed himself and couldn't stand to look at her...

Carefully, Jasper took her hand in his. "We should go, Alice. Come back home with me."

"B-but what about the car?" A sudden fear pricked at her mind at the possibility heading to jail. Years of being trapped inside a little cell without animal blood to sustain her thirst...

It didn't take a second for him to answer. "Just follow me. I promise you everything will be okay."

After a painful swallow, she stood up shakily, leaning heavily upon Jasper's arm.

He led her home slowly, even for human pace. She was glad for the rhythm, since it gave her time to think, to prepare herself for the looks she was certain she would receive from her family. In fact, she didn't even look up as they entered the house. The soft pleas of Esme for her to look up went ignored and Emmett's careful jokes did nothing to ease her mood.

She barely reacted when Jasper laid her down on their bed and left the room.

After a few minutes, Alice's body stiffened at the upcoming feel of a vision. She saw Jasper and Carlisle carefully removing every piece of evidence from her side of the road, carefully making it appear as though the Chevrolet had crashed on its own. They were wiping away any piece that might be traced back to her, including every shard of her precious Porsche.

He was back before she had time to start crying again.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

His face was peaceful, though she knew he was once again taking her sorrow into him. Carefully, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and she crawled close to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Will it really be okay?" she murmured meekly.

Jasper smiled and tightened his grip on her, before beginning to rock her quietly. Even though she usually refused any aid of his, this time she leaned int othe waves of calmness he sent.

To answer her impending question, Jasper murmured gently, "Yes. I promise you it will, my Alice."

Weakly, for the first time that night, Alice smiled.


	2. Gossip's History

**Title:** Gossip's History  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**Time:** The first semester of Alice's junior year/Jasper's senior. About five months before Twilight.

**Disclaimer:**I noticed that in my first chapter, I forgot to disclaim. I'll do it here for every chapter onwards; None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anything you recognize from the Twilight serie is also hers.

**Dedication:  
**This one is for my first (and only XP) reviewer: _NaleyIsLove23_. Bless, dear, and thanks for the review! I hope I made your idea some justice.

**

* * *

**

"Is everyone aboard?" shouted a dark-haired man as he fussed over the dozen of teens around him. "Mr. McClean, if we forget one kid, I'm going to have your eyes served for supper! Dangit, how could you forget the list of students in your office? Worst off; how could you forget the key to your office home!?"

The second man rolled his eyes and dragged the older one on the bus. In a monotone voice, he droned, "Come on, sir, or the bus will leave before us if we don't hurry."

"But what if we forget someone! Wait, let me count!" He nervously fidgeted as the bus rumbled the life; the other teacher had signalled the bus driver to leave. Forcing his memory, he called out what names he could remember. "Fred Allen, yes! Emmett Cullen, yes! Annie Donnery, yes. Chelsea Durell couldn't go. Jasper H--" He froze as he whirled around. "Wait! Wait! That Hale kid!! He's--"

The bus roared away.

Jasper chuckled despite himself, then climbed out of his car. His English class required him to take a trip to see Hamlet, yet there he was. Definitely out of the bus with said classmates.

Alice's small hand carefully crept into his own as she giggled. Reaching up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, she said, "Oops. I think I made you miss your bus. Sorry."

He smiled down at her, tightening his hand in hers. All through the previous night, he had anxiously waited for the trip. Not that he was eager; he had dreaded the expedition as soon as the words had left his teachers' mouths. Being crammed into a small bus with a group of humans for over three hours' drive?

No thanks.

He had honestly planned to go. He had fed for most of the night on animals, to ensure himself as much self-control as he could. Unfortunately, all his hope had faded as soon as Alice had her vision that morning. Her eyes had taken on a twinge of worry, and he knew at once that all his efforts were futile. He would probably slip, as her vision had predicted. Yet he had just been saved by Alice once more. Mysteriously, she had "dropped a pencil" under the seat of Edward's silver Volvo. Ten minutes later -which coincided with the bus rolling away- she had realized that the pen had been in her pocket all along.

It was a pathetic attempt at keeping him at school, but it was one that would pay off in the long run.

The two began to walk through the corridors, Jasper letting go of Alice's hand. Thankfully, his feeding had augmented his control. A few students brushed against him as they passed by, and even though there was a slight tug at the back of his throat, he felt no desire to kill them. For the first time since he started Forks' high school, he didn't absolutely need Alice's hand to guide him. He didn't struggle as much as he usually did.

"Happy?" Alice grinned at him as they stopped at their locker. When he raised an eyebrow, she looked back at the students around him. Strangely, everyone seemed happier than usual.

He cringed lightly, forcing himself to stop projecting his emotions. It happened way too often for his taste. People were bound to notice that something was wrong if their feelings were to change every time the Hale brother was around.

"Somewhat," he replied, looking down at her with burning golden eyes. "I'm feeling fine today."

She beamed at him, pride evident in her pretty features. "Glad to hear, Jazz."

"Actually, I feel so good that I might not have to hide in the library during my spare." He smiled again, knowing that Alice was simply drinking in his unusually carefree expression. "I wonder if Miss Sheldon will let me come in your history class."

Alice's eyes unfocused for a few seconds as she searched the future for any indication otherwise. Reopening her eyes, she shook her head rapidly, grinning from ear to ear. "She won't mind the slightest. You're so well-known around the school for your history knowledge, Jazz; how could she refuse you? Anyways, we're going to be watching a movie for the second time around. Most of the class was gone for the second half since there was a volleyball tournament yesterday. We'll be able to talk if we sit in the back."

"Sounds perfect," he replied, then took her hand again as they headed towards her class.

* * *

Machine guns ripped through the speakers, but there were only two students who were actually engrossed in the movie. The teacher was flipping through a newspaper carelessly, and many kids were shoving notes back and forth. Some had their cellphones open as they texted, the bright blue or white glow briefly lighting a quarter of the room.

Alice carefully leaned against Jasper's arm. Even though her eyes were glaring straight at the film, her thoughts were somewhere else. Her husband was completely riveted on the screen, and she felt every little subtle change in his emotions. Sometimes, a small flicker in his eyes would indicate his frustration at a slight inaccuracy, or she would suddenly be filled with a sweet sorrow that wasn't her own as he remembered his past battles.

It wasn't until an hour into the class that she heard the two girls behind them whispering.

Their voices were definitely too low to be understood by human ears; they were very discreet in their conversation. However, to Alice's tuned senses, Jessica and Lauren's words stood out as a scream.

Jessica was the first to instill the conversation. "I can't believe she brought him here. Isn't he a freaking senior?"

"Yeah, he is," Lauren agreed. "I think he missed his bus for the Hamlet trip. Come on; he misses a bus, he has the entire day to himself, and what does he do? He goes to class. What a low-life!"

Alice suddenly saw Jasper's eyes rip from the movie as he suddenly focused on her. His expression was blank, though his golden orbs flickered worriedly. Silently, without even the slightest movement, he asked her what was wrong. He had obviously sensed her emotions go from content to pained in a moment, yet his absorption in the movie had distracted him from knowing its cause. Alice only shook her head, attempting to enlighten her own mood. However, the girls never noticed their silent exchange, and their voices grew slightly in volume.

"They're so not made for each other, anyways. Look at Rose and Emmett; these two are okay. It's still slightly weird, since they're technically brother and sister, but they're kinda cute. Alice and Jasper, though? I mean, she definitely doesn't fit him. She's way too happy, too bubbly for him." Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder carelessly.

"Yeah. He looks deathly boring compared to his brothers. Oh my God, I so know what happened!" Lauren giggled under her breath. "When Alice was adopted, she tried to date Edward. Thing is; he didn't want her. So she had no choice but to go for Jasper! Poor loser was a last resort!"

Angrily, Alice almost stood up to give the two girls the beating of a lifetime. However, Jasper's hand caught her own and held it tightly. She turned around to face him, to protest, but the murderous look on his face stopped her dead in her tracks. Hurriedly, she tamed her anger, knowing it only added fuel to his fury. Soothingly, she reached over and dropped her cheek on his shoulder, grabbing his arm with her remaining hand. After she had shutted her eyes, she sent him waves of love, just as he did to her.

Jessica scoffed as they moved. "Can't they freaking let go of each other for once?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "They're not that bad, all things considering."

"He looks like a dog clinging to his master."

"Why do you think he always looks like he's in pain?" Jessica tilted her head. "I say she doesn't want to give him any, and he's in need."

The two girls dissolved into giggles.

"Well," Lauren continued with a wink, "maybe we could break them up. Bet you that under that freaky look, he's one hottie. What do you say?"

Now Alice felt ready to murder. However, she noticed that Jasper was smiling viciously. Reaching over, she whispered carefully, "What are you thinking?"

His lips barely moved. "Let me work this one out. Be careful with your emotions, though. Don't affect me or it may spoil everything. Deal?"

She nodded, a playful smile appearing on her face as the vision of what he was about to do flickered in front of her eyes. Carefully, she pulled away from him, resting her elbows on the desk before plopping her chin in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper shift on his chair so that he could face her, his profile now in sight of the two suddenly-silent girls.

Sullenly, Jasper continued to watch the movie in front of the class, yet Alice could feel her emotions changing. He was focusing hard on keeping it just between him and the two girls, yet she could still feel the subtle longing mixing with her happiness.

Eventually, her husband seem to give up on excluding her, and she felt the loneliness jump at her forcefully. Closing her eyes, she listened to Jessica and Lauren's heartbeats, then smiled in satisfaction at their higher rates. Lightly, she turned her head to look at Jasper, who also turned for a second to look at her, and then shot his gaze at the back of the class. At the same time, he sent an electrifying wave of desire, terror, admiration, and lust towards the two girls, before nonchalantely looking back at the screen.

The bell rang a few seconds later. Alice grinned, noticing the two girls glued into place, their mouths gaping lightly as they gazed up adoringly at her husband. She glided to his side and looped her arms around his shoulders, then giggled as he picked her up and raised her about two feet in the air.

When he set her down, she clung to his hand as he gathered their binders and pencil cases. She let him tug her out of the class, yet just as she was about to exit, Alice winked conspicuously at Jessica and Lauren.

They didn't speak until they'd reached their locker.

"Well, that was awfully mean," Alice pouted, even though her emotions shone positively.

Jasper's face darkened at the memory. "Definitely. Don't ever listen to what those liars say Alice."

She grinned, reaching up to skim his jawline with her fingers. "I meant what you did for your payback. It was mean. Poor girls are doomed to an eternity of dreaming about you now."

His face melted from furious to teasing as he leaned against a neighborhood locker. His eyes twinkled as he reached closer to her. He was about to say something, but waited patiently until Jessica and Lauren breezed past, shooting them glares that were more like fearfully adoring glances. It only took a small burst of fear from Jasper to get the two semi-running out of the corridor.

Once they were out of sight, Alice shot him an incredulous look. He only shrugged and whispered with a knowing grin, "Well, if they're going to hate us, I might as well give them something to hate us for. Try to rub it in a bit next time you see them."

The black-haired vampire nodded mischievously. "Consider it done."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I decided to put my A/Ns at the end from now on.

I actually like this one better than the first one. XD I hope I get some more reviews, though I get that there are many Oneshot collections that sprout up pieces that are way better than mine. Oh well, I just throw these in and hope that they get read somehow. :)

Thanks for reading!  
Take care!


	3. The Silent Fight

**Title: **The Silent Fight  
**Spoilers:** Twilight  
**P.O.V:** Third person. First half is mostly Edward, second is Jasper and Alice.  
**Time:** About 1/4 in Twilight. The setting will be explained further in the story.

**A/N:** Be patient; the AliceJasper will come in after a while.

* * *

Edward walked home from school that night.

It wasn't as though he'd had any choice in the matter. As soon as he had stepped out in the parking lot, he had noticed that the silver Volvo was already gone from its usual spot. A small frown lightly tugged at his eyebrows, even though he had expected his siblings to react that way. He had read their thoughts as soon as the incident had occurred that morning.

He chose not to think about it and began a light jog towards his home. A few people looked his way and he could clearly hear them think. They were wondering if he would really go back home on foot, if they should attempt to offer him a ride...

It only made him run faster.

Had he been going at his top speed, the trip would've been over within the half-hour. Yet he was still under the watchful glare of humans, so he kept a healthy 'normal' speed.

By the time he opened the front door of the Cullen household, the sky was dark. It was at least seven; Carlisle should be home. Edward preferred it that way, knowing by the buzz of thoughts inside that he would definitely need the older vampire around to keep him in control.

The door wasn't even closed yet that Rosalie had fallen upon him.

"You jerk! You stupid, inconsiderate, thoughtless, feeble-minded, slow-witted, dumb, pitiful son of a–"

Edward's eyes grew hard as he kicked off his shoes, carelessly knocking over the neat row of shoes. "Just spit it out, Rosalie. No need for all the adjectives."

The tall, looming figure of Emmett appeared through a doorway. He was also seething as he placed himself directly behind his girlfriend. His face was uncharactistically angry. "You deserve every single one of them!"

"Oh, no, Emmett; he's completely right!" Rosalie gushed, her gold eyes firing menacingly. Her voice then rose to the point of an angry yell, getting louder with every word. "The entire school now knows that he's a brave, clever, smart, intelligent man who always thinks of poor pathetic human girls before his own damned family!"

Edward now had removed his black jacket and tossed it on top of the fallen shoes. He didn't pay any attention to the couple; choosing instead to head towards the living area. He could hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts from there, yet he would've gone anywhere to escape the dirty glares that were being shot his way.

The bronze-haired boy burst into the room, registering absent-mindedly that Rosalie and Emmett were following him.

"Carlisle!" she shouted, her voice annoyingly high pitched. "Can you please tell him how ridiculously unthought of his actions were?"

The blond doctor looked up from his newspaper, then sighed deeply and folded it in two. He shot Rosalie a warning look, then tossed the paper down and stood up. Sensing that this definitely wouldn't be a nice family talk, Esme also rose to her feet. Her beautiful face was crisped in an honestly worried expression, Edward noted, and he instantly hated it. His surrogate mother was one who always smiled; he firmly believed that no negative expression should mar that pretty face.

Yet he turned his attention to Rosalie, suddenly wanting nothing more than to shut her up. A low growl came from his throat, and Emmett took a protective step forward.

Carlisle instantly stepped in the middle of the two boys, sensing the lust for battle approaching. Raising a hand, he snapped, "There are two ways that this conversation can go. One, everyone talks civilly and explain their views right here in this room." He then carefully looked from Edward to Emmett. "The second way, I won't intervene with your decisions." His eyes flashed. "However, the second it gets physical, you're taking it outside."

Edward, still seething, nodded gruffly. Then, shooting Emmett and Rosalie another glare, he headed to the nearest chair and slumped down. Rosalie gracefully made her way to the love seat and sat down, crossing her legs daintily as the dark-haired boy sunk beside her.

The doctor smiled bitterly, then sat down on the couch he had previously occupied.

Esme left for a few seconds to fetch the missing pair, yet the family remained silent. All, aside from Carlisle, were fuming quietly, lost in their respective thoughts.

* * *

Alice couldn't help pacing. She went from left to right, from one corner of the spacious bedroom she shared with Jasper to the other, trying to calm her fretting nerves. She had seen what was coming and she definitely didn't like it.

For the hundredth time since they had come home from school, since they had barricaded themselves in their room to isolate themselves from the rest of their family, Jasper groaned lightly. Her nervousness seeped into him, making _him_ nervous. He had been angry at first, disappointed at Edward for making such a foolish mistake, yet his preoccupation was now upon the lithe girl he was proud to call his lover.

"You know," he said, attempting to sound calm and collected, "what the outcome will be. Accept it, Alice."

She groaned and stopped abruptly, looking at him with a small twinge of despair in her wild eyes. "The vision keeps changing. Sometimes, I see Edward leaving... Then I see Carlisle having to chase him or Emmett out of the house." She made a face. "I even saw a flash of fire dangerously connecting with Rosalie's hair, though that vision didn't last very long. Esme blew out the candles almost as soon as she lit them."

Jasper crawled over to the edge of the bed, then invitingly opened his arms for her. The black-haired girl sighed deeply, then reluctantly went to fall in his arms. "I'm worried."

Jasper managed to draw some comfort from a far away source, then forcefully seeped it in his lover. She relaxed, yet tensed almost immediately. "They just sat down."

The blond boy winced lightly. He honestly did not want to go face Edward. Mostly, he was afraid of his own reaction. Alice was more than worried about the discussion heading into an intense physical fight, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Alice," he murmured as he buried his face into her hair, "will I kill him?" The question was semi-serious.

The girl sighed, then smiled ruefully. "You've been making little decisions every since we came back from school. My very first vision tonight included you, Edward, car keys, an upside down aquarium, and Rosalie's hot pink boa. You honestly don't want to know how these tie together."

He cringed and nodded.

"Now you're a bit more resilient. Hopefully it'll stay that way." She smiled, this time truthfully. "Esme should be here in about twenty seconds."

"So our participation in the discussion is inevitable?" Jasper asked with a small sigh. Alice shook her head, so he carefully leaned over to kiss a tender spot behind her ear. As he managed to send waves of desire her way, he suggestively whispered, "Are you certain it really can't be avoided?"

Yet Alice stood up. Her face was once again twisted into a grimace; this one a mixture of obvious desire and a resolution. "Let's not procrastinate. The faster we get there, the faster we come back."

Jasper pressed his face against her collar and nodded resolutely, yet still waited until Esme had knocked carefully on their doorframe. Then, he stood and took Alice's offered hand, then followed the motherly brunette downstairs.

Four pair of eyes turned their way when they entered. Esme went to sit at Carlisle's side, leaving only one chair vacant. Jasper was about to stay back in a pitiful attempt to smother in the shadows when Alice sauntered forward. After shooting him a flirtatious grin, she flopped down in front of Carlisle and Esme, leaning against the couch for support. Jasper reluctantly took the remaining chair and glared at the burgundy carpet, refusing to even glance at Edward.

"Alright," Carlisle coolly started. "How about we backpedal a bit and start from the very beginning?"

Edward broke in before anyone could say anything. "It was the only thing I could do! I had no choice at all at that point!"

"No choice?" Rosalie interrupted, angrily motioning with her perfectly manicured fingers. "You had the choice! You just chose the irresponsible one!"

Carlisle sighed dejectedly. "Didn't I say we had to start from the very beginning?"

Esme then said, "How about we take someone a bit less biased than Rosalie or Edward to explain the details?" As she spoke, she reached over and pressed a hand on Alice's shoulder, smiling weakly.

The choice seemed to pass well through the family, yet now Jasper's head had snapped up. He could feel the intensity at which both Edward and Rosalie glared at his lover, and it pained him to feel her fear. Briefly, he shot her a wave of courage.

Alice's musical voice rang out not too long after. "To make a long story short; we were in the parking lot when Tyler lost control of his vehicle. It veered towards the new girl, Isabella Swan; the same girl that Edward's been interested in over the last few weeks. Everyone's eyes obviously were on the incident. Then, Edward just jumped over, stopped the van, and saved Bella's life."

"Everyone saw him jump!" Rosalie snapped.

"They were too focussed on the van to notice me!" Edward retorted.

Rosalie began to stand, yet Emmett drew her back down on the couch. "And yet tonight, when they'll be calm and collected, they'll all realize that Edward Cullen had been standing way too far to be able to make it over there without having some freakishly awesome super powers!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke, her beautiful face contorted in a snarl.

"I had no choice. If I would've been in the presence of her blood, _then_ the consequences would've been different." Edward looked away, somewhat ashamed of his weakness. Yet his eyes remained firm, his decision unchanging.

"Trading her blood for our safety," she taunted again. "I don't see why you just move out with her already? Or maybe we should just kill her ourselves and rid us the trouble of having to struggle through this?"

"That's it." Edward's tone was low, menacing. He stood up fluidly and took a rapid step towards the blonde woman. His clear intentions made Emmett jump up to protect Rosalie, just as Carlisle and Alice grabbed his arms to prevent him from going further.

Carlisle moved so that he could look at Edward in the eyes. "I understand your point, Edward." Then he turned to Rosalie. "Just as I understand yours, Rosalie. But you both need to ease on the insults. We are a family, and we're in this together. Edward made his decisions, and I will support him no matter what. As should you all."

Then, out of the corner of the room, Jasper's voice rang out, his voice low with anger. "So you're on his side, Carlisle?"

Everyone turned to face him, surprised that he would speak. He looked up, his eyes blazing angrily, the pale scars menacing. "You don't mind that he potentially wrecked everything? Now we may have to move out, we may loose everything we've accomplished so far. Forks was the perfect town for us, and now we may have to move away. His little tricks may also be spread world wide; where would we establish ourselves then?"

"Jasper!" Alice hissed, and the focus switched from him to her in a second. "How could you say that!" She then stopped, a sudden wave of pain crossing her face.

Edward, though, read her mind easily. Unfortunately, his anger rid him of his usual restraint; he snickered and turned to face his brother as he spat out angrily, "You hypocrite! Thank God _we_ don't mention that little speech every time _your_ frail resistance breaks and _you_ kill humans to satisfy _your_ thirst! We'd have a conversation like this one almost _every month,_ wouldn't we?!"

Jasper's face turned furious. He stomped up from his chair, blocking out Alice's and Esme's instant concern, and began to cross the distance between them. His steps made next to no noise on the carpet, yet he took them slowly and deliberately. He'd forever be the proud soldier who would stand up to what he believed in.

Carlisle had to step back. His voice was flat and dead as he said, "Let me remind you all of the terms of this discussion. If it gets physical, everyone but Esme and I are out of the house for the night."

Emmett changed the conversation to his initial concern as Jasper stopped. "And now we need to move."

"No we don't." Carlisle slowly shook his head. "I agree with Edward. Unless Isabella tells someone–"

"Which will surely happen," Rosalie glowered.

"–we will be safe to stay. I doubt anyone would believe her; she hit her head, she was confused and scared." The blond man faced Edward. "If anyone does ask, you can make up some excuse. The most probable is that you had an adrenaline rush. Humans have reportedly lifted cars or carried fifty pounds of water buckets all at once when under a critical situation. You just did the same."

"Carlisle," Emmett clarified coldly, "Edward still had to make it across an entire parking lot. In under a half second."

Silence then filled the room at Emmett's comment. Jasper was still standing, as was Edward, and they both glared heatedly at each other. Emmett tightened his hold around Rosalie's shoulder, who was now pouting bitterly.

Alice was the one who broke it. "I agree with Edward and Carlisle. We can't move. Can you all imagine the ruckus that would cause if we were to just pack up and vanish as of tomorrow? Then people _would_ really get curious. They'd remember unwanted details, and then it would trash our reputation. If we just keep going on as though nothing happened, people are more likely to forget it."

It made sense; Rosalie hated it. She glared venomously at her sister. "Shut up, Alice."

She blinked innocently in her general direction. She didn't speak as her eyes suddenly lost focus and she stiffened lightly.

Esme then spoke up, voicing her opinion for the very first time. Her voice came out softly. "Why are we fighting? Aren't we supposed to be a family?" She shot Edward a smile. "In my opinion, what's past is past. Instead of arguing over it, we should focus on the future and hope. Our endless bickering won't make any difference in the situation."

Jasper's voice snapped out uncharacteristically before anyone could share her mood. "We'll forget about it as soon as Edward steps off his high horses and apologizes."

Glowering, Edward hissed dangerously, "I have nothing to apologize about. I like her, I prevented her death. Had Alice been in the same situation, you wouldn't have hesitated to save her life." His eyes blazed towards the black-haired girl. "Or would you have let her die? Judging from the words coming out of your mouth tonight, you're cruel enough to do so!"

That had definitely been the wrong chord to play with. Snarling dangerously, Jasper took a few more steps towards Edward, yet the woman he was attempting to protect was now standing between them, as though she had been expecting this. Hurriedly, she clung to Jasper's arm, then at Edward's.

"Stop it. Both of you." Her eyes flashed desperately. "This definitely isn't worth getting us all kicked out. We'd figure that, after almost a hundred years, you both would've learnt how to behave properly." She then whirled around to face Esme and Carlisle. "May Jasper and I be excused? We've both made our point, and nothing good will come out of neither of us tonight if we stay."

Esme gave a weak, tired smile, and Carlisle nodded.

After a steely glance around the room, Alice reached up to press her hand on his chest peacefully. Jasper also gave the room a sweep of his eyes, though his was slightly more animated than hers. Then, after an insistent tug on his sweater, he followed the younger vampire out of the room.

She silently made her way to their bedroom, always making sure he really was following her. The conversation downstairs seemed to have reheated after a comment from Rosalie, and Alice was more than glad when she closed the door of their room.

Without even looking at Jasper, Alice crossed their bedroom and slipped out of her clothes silently. Rapidly, she took out a short pink nightgown and slipped it on, then glided to the large vanity she possessed. Leaning down, she took a brush and carefully ran it through her hair a few times, still silently, and then turned expectantly towards Jasper. A soft smile made its way onto her face as she noticed that he had done exactly the same as she had done; he had gotten ready to go to bed. No one in their family actually slept, yet they all succumbed to a relaxing night snuggled in bed or on a comfortable couch in pajamas every once in a while. Alice definitely understood why humans loved to sleep; it was more therapeutic than anything else she could imagine.

Jasper was now lying on his back on top of the icy blue covers. He was only wearing knee-length black shorts, and Alice briefly took in the large amount of scars covering his body. Her eyes briefly trailed over his legs, then focussed on his well-built chest. She felt herself weakening at the sight and instantly crossed the distance, slipping under the covers and crawling to his side.

He spoke before she could do anything. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go cave Edward's face in right now."

For a few seconds, Alice pretended to be lost in thought. Then, she smiled and leaned down, pressing her lithe body against him. Her head carefully rested on his chest as her hand lightly rubbed his rib cage.

He sighed. "That works I guess."

They remained together for a few seconds, the glow of the bedside table their only light in the dark room. It was only then that Jasper detected the small amount of unease tucked away in his lover's emotions. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her and whispered calmly, "What's bothering you?"

"I don't like it when they fight," she whispered softly. "I don't like having to participate in those fights. I don't like taking sides. I don't like not being on the same side as you are."

It was the first time that Jasper realized that they had in fact been of different opinions. Still stubborn over the subject, he mumbled, "I really do think that Edward was wrong."

"And I do think that Edward was right," she replied gently, reaching up to trace a pattern only she knew of on his chest.

He found himself smiling as she carelessly shot her a glance. "Okay, then."

Alice also broke into a smile. "Was that supposed to be our 'heated argument'?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, closing his eyes again.

This time, she laughed. The crystalline sound reverberated in the room as Jasper drew in her exquisite feelings. His golden eyes shone as he reached over to slip his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Then, in one reach, he shut the light, basking them in the enveloping darkness.

Alice gently rested her hand on the side of his face as she settled for the night. As she replayed their conversation in her mind, she gently asked, "Don't you wish that they'd fight the way we do?"

He smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone!

It's a bit longer, I know. The ending was a bit abrupt as well, but whatever. By the way, this was the very first AliceJasper fic I wrote... XP I hadn't even started New Moon yet. Hope it doesn't show that much.

Thanks for the read! :) Also, thanks to those who reviewed. I know I don't reply to the shorter ones, but I promise you that I read (and smile to) every one of them! Thanks soo much!

Take care!


	4. Centuries of Shame

**Disclaimer: The song "Don't" belongs to Shania Twain, and definitely not to me.  
Title: **Centuries of Shame  
**Spoilers:** Sublimely slight Eclipse, but only about their background story.  
**P.O.V:** Third person, Jasper P.O.V.  
**Time:** Before Alice and Jasper met the Cullens.

* * *

"You'll adjust just fine," she had promised him, her hand tightly grasped in his. "I promise."

Her words had been his lifeline, his hope. However, he hadn't even been on her strict diet for a week, and he'd already lost control. It hadn't even been involuntarily; he had simply stepped out of their hotel room, had grabbed one of the workers, and had brought him to the closest darkened corner. He had disposed the body easily, without leaving any trace, and had casually made his way up the stairs.

However, his face was in the stoic mask he had perfected years ago, his spirit was in shreds. The deep, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't leave him, even though the delicious blood he had just drank should've made him content. Somehow, even though it had tasted divine, it didn't feel right. Not only did he feel the man's dying emotions, he had felt Alice's despair from upstairs.

As Jasper entered the room, he noticed Alice sitting on the edge of the dark-sheeted bed, looking down at the hardwood floor. She hadn't even looked up at him, so he used his ability to test her emotions.

Shame. Tons of it.

Growling, he reached over and grabbed the clothes he had met her in, intent on trading the newest fashion she had bought for the cheap garments. If she would be ashamed of him, there was no reason for him to stay. He wouldn't ruin this perfect creature's life because of his weakness.

He had turned around, his hand on the doorknob, when she moved. One second, she was staring at the ground with blanketed eyes; the other, she was clinging to his arm as though her life depended on it, her feet planted firmly in the floor. Through the thick shame that still emitted her, he could sense agony, pain, and the foreign emotion she had called love.

_Don't  
__Don't you wish we'd tried  
__Do you feel what I feel inside?  
__You know our love's stronger than pride.  
__Oh, no..._

"You can't leave," she breathed, tightening her thin arms around his left bicep. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder, shaking her head lightly. "Y-You can't. I just found you."

He tried to shake her off lightly; he refused to harm her in any way. Carefully, he tried to pull away, yet she only moved forward; her small frame trembled as she shook her head harder. Jasper looked from her to his free hand, which was now on the door handle. He cracked it open, an indication that he was leaving.

_Don't let your anger grow.  
__Just tell me what you need me to know  
__Please talk to me; don't close the door  
__Cause I wanna hear you, wanna be near you  
__  
_His action agitated her immensely. Breathlessly, she asked, "Why are you leaving?"

Chuckling darkly, Jasper turned to face her. Ready for a fight, he growled dangerously, "Look at me, Alice. What colour are my eyes? Why do you think I'm leaving?"

She had the exact opposite reaction than the one he had expected. Instead of anger, he found more shame and anguish. She, however, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, ignoring the lack of response. Her eyes blankly looked ahead as she murmured helplessly, "I'm so sorry, Jasper. Please forgive me. This is all my fault; you can't blame yourself."

_Don't fight, don't argue  
__Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
__Just let me love you  
__Don't turn me away  
__Don't tell me to go..._

Narrowing his crimson eyes to slits, Jasper inched back to look at her. Could the immense shame she was experiencing be directed at herself and not at him? "What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault. My visions showed you as a strong-willed vampire, without any kind of bloodlust. In my world, you wouldn't have a problem with this diet. I should've realized that it would take time for you to adopt the same restraint as I, since you're used to a different kind of reality. But you can't go, you have to trust me." Alice said this with her face pressed into his shirt, a strangled sob leaving her lips. "I love you, Jasper, I told you before. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have waited for you all these years in that diner. I know it's hard, but I promise you it'll be okay later."

_Don't  
__Don't give up on trust  
__Don't give up on me, on us  
__If we can just hold on long enough  
__We can do it; we'll get through it_

"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked, his arms still stiffly at his sides. "What makes you so positive I'm leaving?"

She spoke through sobs now. "You made the decision. I saw your future without me, and I saw mine without you. I swear we'll both go to pieces if you leave, Jasper."

_Don't fight, don't argue  
__Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
__Just let me love you  
__Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go..._

Finally, he raised his arms around her, swayed by her words. He knew that she was right; he would be completely lost without her. She had given him enough hope in the moment they'd met than he'd felt in decades. Gently, he hugged her to him, rubbing her back until she'd stopped crying.

"I'm staying," he murmured, nodding. Now that she was with him, his senses became clear, and he tasted the hope that worked its way into her. It was the exact same feeling she had when he had first met her; a mixture of happiness, love, with the smallest twinge of worry. "I'm not going anywhere; I'll even stick to your diet, Alice. It's fine, don't worry."

_Don't pretend that it's okay  
__Things won't get better that way  
__Don't do something you might regret someday  
__Don't... _

"No," she breathed. "Don't tell me you're fine, because I know you're not. Please don't lie to me."

Every part of his being wanted him to answer that he was saying the truth. However, that would be yet another lie, which would bring his total to two. Lowering his chin, he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, hating letting her see their abominable colour. Weakly, he murmured, "I'll do it again."

_Don't give up on me  
__Don't _

"I know; and I know I'll be there for you every single time. If you don't want to live this way, I won't force you. I'll even start feeding on humans if it'll make you feel better." The black-haired girl's complexion darkened lightly at the mere thought of losing the family she'd been seeing ever since she woke up.

He would be an even bigger monster if he was to deprive her of such joy.

_We can do it  
__We'll get through it_

"How long will it take me?" he finally asked, though he didn't really want to know. "To be rid of the bloodlust completely?"

"Years. Decades. Centuries," she admitted grudgingly. Then, her hands tightened around his torso, as though he would leave right away at her statement.

Jasper cringed inwardly, feeling her emotions. She was worried now.

Centuries...

Was he really willing to spend that long of a time on this little girl?

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

_Don't fight, don't argue  
__Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
__Just let me love you  
__Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go__Don't fight, don't argue (Don't give up on me)  
__Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry (Say that I'm sorry)  
__Just let me love you (Don't give up on me)  
__Don't turn me away. (Don't tell me to go)_

_Don't fight, don't argue,  
__Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry (Say that I'm sorry)  
__Just let me love you (Don't give up on me)  
__Don't turn me away.  
__Don't tell me to go_...

He smiled sadly. "Stop apologizing, Alice. None of this is your fault. I'll turn into the world's biggest masochist. I'll follow you no matter what, even if it means centuries of practice."

His words had the effect of a cooling balm on his mate's heart. She instantly relaxed into his arms and smiled up at him lovingly.

"Good," she said, squeezing her arms tighter around him. "Because I wasn't even close to letting you go."

With a reserved smile, Jasper turned around and shut the door behind them, sealing his fate with Alice.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi my beloved readers!

This is my very first songfic ever written. x.x' I've always been somewhat against songfics, yet I have two written of AliceJasper. The next one should be out in about two or three weeks. Wouldn't want two songfics one after the other, hm?

So you guys need to tell me if I did an okay job! Also, if suddenly something breaks off, tell me also! Document Editor's being all evil on me for some random reason. I think I retrieved every deleted part, but you can still tell me if something feels odd.

Thanks to Mookie tfor the lone review I got for the last chapter. XP I'll take it as a "We don't like Edward!" thing. o.O

Still, thank you for reading and have a good day!

Take care!


	5. Of Locked Doors and Pretty Keys

**Title: **Of Locked Doors and Pretty Keys  
**Spoilers:** None  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**Time:** Set well after BD.

* * *

"Argh!"

Anyone within a kilometer of the remote home could've heard the yell of rage. Angrily, Alice pounded on the door, then threw her purse down and hissed at it.

Jasper, who was now sitting on the doorstep of the new Cullen household, chuckled to himself. "Forgot your key again, Alice?"

"I hate having only one set of key!" she raged, whirling to face him. "I have too many purses! I should at least have two sets! It would cause me a lot less grief!"

Jasper pulled out his own set and handed it to her, and she tugged it away from his grasp. However, instead of unlocking the door, she began to stomp through the driveway. Her feet rose small clouds of dust from the gravel, and the blond's smile only widened. "Darling, the house is on the other side."

"I know, Jasper. I'm going to get a spare key done!" she called back, then continued her march towards the village.

* * *

There was only one clerk on duty in the small post office. Her name tag read 'Katie', and had a large heart drawn beside it in permanent marker. When Alice pushed the door, a cheery bell rang to signal her entry. It was so small-town, so hillbilly, that she almost laughed out loud. However, the laughter died in her throat as she took in the thin woman behind the counter. She was only about nineteen, had long sandy brown hair that was streaked with an unnatural shade of bleach blonde, and shocking green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Katie. It totally starts with a K and ends with an 'ee' sound, just like 'key'!" she squealed, as though it was the next best thing beside water.

Alice's golden eyes widened lightly as she shot Jasper, who had decided to tag along at the last minute, an incredulous look. He only smiled gently at her, a small plea at her to be patient.

"Well, since this seems to be your specialty, I'd like to have this key doubled, please," she politely said, taking the key from Jasper's fingers to Katie's well-manicured ones.

"Of course!" she chirped happily, then waved to a collection of keys. "Would you like one with a design? They're four dollars."

Both vampires looked at each other lightly. Keys were usually, in larger stores, about a dollar or two at most. Alice was about to refuse when her eyes suddenly fell on a black one. Light blue swirls flowed around it in a beautifully intricate design, and her throat constricted with desire.

"We'll take that one," Jasper said, pointing to said key once he felt her emotions. Smiling down at her, he shrugged carelessly at her glare. It was, after all, only four dollars.

"That's perfect!" Katie grinned. "And for that price, you can get your name done on it. It's totally gorgeous!"

The black-haired girl suddenly smiled. "My name's Alice."

"It'll be done in a flash, love," the human chirped, then vanished behind a door.

* * *

"I will rip off her head," Alice swore under her breath.

Jasper cringed. They had arrived back home a few minutes later, with Alice glowing proudly at her new key, yet it would not unlock their door.

They had played around with it, had tried to force it, and Jasper had even tried to bend the key with his unhuman strength. However, the perfect little key had refused to unlock the door, and after fifteen minutes, they had given up.

"We are so going back there!" she glowered, grabbing the key from the lock. Once again, she stomped away, leaving Jasper behind to chuckle to himself.

* * *

The cheery little bells announced the grim reaper.

Alice stormed through the door, then halted in front of the counter. Katie, who was reading a magazine, jumped up and guiltily shoved her reading material under the desk. She then stood up and grinned, attempting to appear professional. However, her smile died when she saw who came in.

"It's not working." The words came out in a low hiss, through gritted teeth, as a pair of golden eyes glared daggers.

"Oh..." Katie glanced down at the keys, which Alice had thrown down. Sure enough, they were the keys that she had just made for the petite girl that now glowed menacingly.

The woman flipped her long sandy hair behind her shoulder, trying to keep her cool, and looked miserably at the two keys. She brought them up to eye-level and studied them intently. "But... I don't see any difference... It should work..."

Alice's patience was obviously wearing thin. Tapping her foot, she said coolly, "Well, it doesn't."

Another strand of dyed hair fell in front of the girl's face, and she whipped it back before looking at Alice. A sudden surge of pity filled the girl's face as she pouted and murmured, "Honey, are you certain that you've got the right house?"

A second of disbelief crossed Alice's face as Jasper chuckled. Then, the petite girl took on a shocked expression and gasped sarcastically, "Oh, crap, I totally tried it in the neighbour's lock instead of my own! I am so sorry to have taken your valuable time, sweetheart."

Jasper's laugh only intensified when Katie handed Alice the key, obviously relieved.

"Oh come on!" the vampire girl blew up, throwing the key back at the girl in a slow fashion. "Can't you see sarcasm when someone gives it to you?! Now, stop acting like a ditz and fix my key!"

Now, Katie appeared thoroughly confused. "But, Alice, there's nothing I can do anymore..."

"I paid four dollars for this!" Alice hissed. "If I can't have my key, I want my freaking money back!"

It was only then that Jasper pressed his hand comfortably on his wife's shoulder and sent waves of calm through her. She was getting dangerously close to being intent on murder, and while it was hilarious, he also was concerned about the fragile human girl. Leaning down, he murmured gently. "It's alright, Alice. Let's go, we'll find someone else to make a key for us."

The light-haired girl sent Jasper a thankful smile, and Alice's anger only spiked. She seemed ready for another round when her husband took her by the hand and forcefully tugged her out of the small post office.

When they were a safe distance from the store, Alice grumbled, "You should've let me deal with her properly... I think you're being unfair..."

"And I think you've been hanging around Rosalie too much," he commented lightly, then laughed as she suddenly took on a dissapointed look. "Come on, there's a hardware store down the road. We should get it done there."

"But it won't have my name on it," she whimpered, looking back at the post office behind them.

Jasper rolled his eyes before reaching over to kiss the top of her head. "I'll have it painted on, or engraved. I'll even do it myself if you want, so it will be extra special." Then, he retrieved his own key and held it up. "Actually, I have a better idea. But you have to wait for me here."

She nodded and made her way to a small bench. She waited about five minutes, then jumped up as he appeared, clutching a key in his hand. When she glanced curiously at him, he opened his hand, the small object looking tiny against his strong palm.

It was a sparkling silver, with a small heart etched in the corner. Then, the letters JW were engraved underneath. Smiling down at her, Jasper murmured quietly as he placed it in her hand. "Key to my heart, darling."

"Oh gosh, you are so pathetic," she groaned as she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest. A sharp laugh left her throat as she turned her back to him, making her way towards their house. However, she glanced down at the silver key and ran her thumb over his initials. An endearing smile appeared on her face.

Never, even if they'd move and wouldn't need it anymore, would she get rid of that key.

* * *

A/N: Hi!

Now, before anyone shoots me because it's 'unbelievable', know that this fic is from a true experience. A woman honestly asked me "Honey, are you certain that you've got the right house?" today. Now, I know that she meant well, but can someone tell me in what freaking parallel universe would that line make sense? XD

However, I couldn't answer with Alice's comeback, though I certainly thought it. I only blinked, looked at her like she was nuts, took the key again, and left. Needless to say, it didn't work. So I went to Home Hardware and got a new one. It works if you shove it in with all your strength. Whatever. Thank God some people are semi-useful in this world.

Anyways, it was so hilarious that I had to make a oneshot about it. Took me half an hour. Review!

Take care!

_P.S. If anyone reads Naruto fics and already went through my oneshot collection, this post office and the one in 'A Man's Best Friend' are the inspired by the same real-life post office that's close to my house. XD That building gives me tons of ideas. I should go there more often._


	6. Fabricating Evidence

**Title: Fabricating Evidence**  
**Spoilers:** End of Twilight  
**P.O.V:** Third person, Jasper's P.O.V.  
**Time:** Towards the end of Twilight.

* * *

"Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence."

That was the line Edward had told Bella when she rested in the hospital. That had, definitely, been the understatement of the evening.

* * *

The last, flickering remains of the embers were dying. Jasper shifted uneasily, yet Emmett appeared behind him and shoved a few papers onto it. His face was pale as the flames came back to life.

"We did it," he coolly stated. "We really killed James."

His silent brother nodded, focussing all his energy on the fire. He knew that there was blood on the floor of the other room. Human blood.

Finally, Jasper felt a cold hand gently resting on the back of his neck. He looked up into Alice's warm eyes as she smiled.

"What's going to happen?" he questioned.

Her voice was teasing as she ruffled his hair. "Carlisle says she should be able to hold on for about half an hour. Then, he'll bring her to the hospital. We have to make sure that everything's ready."

He blinked.

Alice's eyes twinkled. "People are going to ask questions; we need to get our story straight. There can't be a single flaw in our tale." She brightened as she tugged on his hand. "Let's go, Jasper. We need to fabricate evidence."

* * *

Emmett stayed behind, preferring to keep close to the small silver phone in case Rosalie would call. Jasper didn't hesitate to follow Alice to the hotel. Now that he wasn't worried about their safety, he could start to relax.

When they parked, midnight had just ticked by.

Alice handed the keys of Carlisle's dark mustang to an exhausted-looking butler, then took Jasper's hand and tugged him inside.

They had picked a relatively low-cost hotel, only two stars, with minimal security. It would be perfect for them.

"How come this one?" Jasper whispered as they waited for the keys to their room.

She grinned. "I picked it out because there are only ten employees working tonight. Three of them are playing poker in the back room, one is asleep in the storage room, one is a chain-smoker who will spend the next two hours in front of the hotel. Two are behind this counter. One is supposed to be patrolling, but she is actually quite busy in one room with the cook. And the last..." She winked at him. "If worse comes to worst, we can flirt your way out of it."

"We?" He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned. "Actually, you can flirt your way out of it. I can't get involved."

As she pocketed their key, they headed towards the stairs. Jasper noticed her giddiness after she had spoken the last sentence. Wary, he said quietly, "Did you see something you're not sharing, Alice?" He cringed lightly as they began to ascend the stairs. "Is she horrendously ugly and she'll instantly fall in love with me?"

He now knew that there was something she was hiding; her shoulders shook with silent laughter as she glided up the stairs.

They made their way up to the second story, where Alice stopped. A large bay window gave anyone inside a decent view of the backyard, with a concrete patio underneath.

Enough to cause Bella's death? No. Enough to cause some serious, vampire-like damage?

Of course.

"This is our spot!" she chirped happily, clapping her hands once. She jumped up another two flight of stairs, which led them directly to their hotel room. "She would be coming up to the room when she'd trip... right... here!" She tapped the very last step. "We need to lift that carpet, somehow, so that we could pretend it wasn't _just_ her clumsiness. There needs to be evidence of negligence; she could sue the hotel if she'd want to."

As she spoke, she leaned down an gently ran her finger over the carpet. Jasper simply rested against the wall one flight of stairs down, looking at the light blue wall before gazing back up at Alice and her sudden obsession with the navy carpet.

"So," she grinned. "Think that if I tug hard enough, I can pull the carpet off without ripping it?"

"You can try." He smiled at her amusement.

She then turned around and knelt on the second step down. Looking cautiously at the floor, with her hand still holding onto the carpet, she sighed deeply. Then, after a brief pause, she pulled on it.

The rip was loud enough to wake up anyone the entire floor.

Alice cringed, then shot Jasper a pleading look. The blond smiled weakly, then nodded and said gently, "I'm already working on it."

As he began to send waves of drowsiness into the surrounding rooms, Alice carefully held up the carpet. She folded it carefully so that it would appear as though someone had tripped onto it. She was about to lean back to study her work when she suddenly stiffened. She whirled around and looked at Jasper. "That last employee heard us... and... should be here in a minute." She hurriedly reached over, her hands brushing over his collar as she shot him a brilliant smile. "Think you can flirt your way out of letting him through?"

He grudgingly made a face. "For you, I'll do-- Wait. Him?" His face suddenly twisted. "You're kidding me, right?"

Her laugh was crystal clear as she reached over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Will you be jealous if I do it?"

Jealousy wasn't even a word for it. He was ready to rip the boy apart already.

She grinned at him, then reached up and took one of her diamond earring off. She lightly reached over, slipping it onto his palm, then whispered, "Can you keep it safe for me?"

He nodded in reply, so she took a step back. After taking a deep breath, her face took an air of utter desolation. "Do I look convincing?" she pouted as he smiled. Then, she winced. "I suddenly envy humans for their ability to cry." After that comment, she sauntered off.

Curious, Jasper sat on the lowest step and strained his ear to listen.

At first, he heard the poor butler get almost tackled to the ground. Alice was hysterical, sobbing tearlessly as she begged him to help her.

"My earring! I lost my earring!" her voice drifted to him silently, and he grinned silently. "Please, sir, you've got to help me! My mother gave them to me before she passed away! I had them when I stepped out of my car, and now one's gone! Please, sir, could you help me look?"

Jasper then prodded into the man's emotions. He instantly had to work on his self-control when he felt the amount of lust emanating from him. Briefly, he shot Alice a wave of worry to convey his own emotion.

Instantly, Alice murmured, "Please, sir... I 'll have something for you if you find it..." Neither boys missed the suggestive tone in her voice.

The butler, obviously giddy, grinned and agreed. They split up the task (him the main lobby and her the stairs) before she sauntered back towards her husband, a wide grin sketched on her face.

As soon as she faced him, though, she was attacked by a wall of pure jealousy. Her smile wavered at her husband's projected emotions, but she soon returned into her cheery self. Glowing, she reached over to touch him as she murmured teasingly, "Jealous, Jazzy? He _was_ pretty cute..."

"Stop," he growled, slightly possessive. "You're mine. I'm the one who loves you." He then forcefully pressed his lips on hers, protectively, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dizzy, she took a step back and eventually found herself propped against the stairs, on her back, with Jasper leaning against her.

For the first time of her life, she faced a decision that was harder to accept than her vow not to drink human blood. She lightly pulled away as he kissed her carefully, travelling down to her neck.

"Jazz," she breathed, forcing herself to tear her arms away from his neck. "Let go."

He mumbled something that vaguely resembled a questioning sentence.

She grinned despite herself. "I have a hotel key, a stunning man kissing me, and I strangely don't want to do the task I'm supposed to do. If you don't stop very soon, I'm never going to finish our job."

Reluctantly, with a few parting kisses, Jasper pulled away. His own emotions were heavy with unease, a part of him insisting that he continued what they had just started. However, Alice flittered away from under him, and began to scuff the wall with marks hurriedly, just as he kept waves of lethargy going in the hotel's occupants.

Minutes later, Alice stepped back and grinned proudly. "We're done! How does it look?"

The blond looked around, and had to admit that Alice had done a pretty decent job. It definitely would appear as though someone had fallen. However, it also appeared as though twenty-five other people had fallen right after her. "Don't you think you overdid it a bit, Alice?"

She sheepishly looked around the hallway, before her face fell. "I did, didn't I?"

Jasper chuckled, then shook his head and said, "No. It's perfect. Now, for the last part?"

Alice sauntered down, then gave him a cheery thumbs-up. Then, she planted herself in front of the window, and waited patiently with an expectant smile. Nodding, he gave her another long look before exiting the hotel.

He barely registered the cool air. It was definitely cold for a night in Pheonix, yet his senses didn't recoil. Instead, Jasper walked around the building hurriedly, then stopped under the large bay window, looking up at Alice's still-smiling face.

Shutting his eyes, Jasper focussed on his sense of hearing. The vibrations of a faraway car were the only sound in the dead of the night. Therefore, he reopened his eyes and nodded up at Alice, signalling that the way was clear. Her answer was an excited grin as she clapped her hands twice, and then vanish from his sight.

The blond had expected her to break the window, and then climb the stairs down to meet him. He should've realized her plans, especially with the excitement rolling from her.

She smashed through the window at an alarming speed, surely waking up a few people in the process. Her body hovered for a brief half-second before gravity pulled her back down. Then, she fell into Jasper's expectant arms. The glass fell from her skin and hair and she grinned proudly at him.

"Thanks for catching me!" she chirped, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek.

He chuckled, still supporting her. He tightened his grip as she snuggled in his embrace, suddenly shutting her eyes as he sent a wave of relief through her. "You do know that this could've been dangerous, right?"

She shrugged, smiling brightly. "Emmett missed dashing through a window. I'm so going to rub it in forever! Think I have time to do it again?"

"Bella should be on her way here by now," Jasper reasoned as he set her down. "We don't want to be suspected of this damage, right?"

"I agree," she grinned. Her smile then turned seductive as she intertwined her fingers with his. "How about we go take advantage of that hotel room, now?"

His golden eyes flashed eagerly as he tugged her towards the entrance.

* * *

A/N: Hi!

That's the second oneshot I ever wrote. XD Just. I hadn't posted it. So there. I actually think it came out pretty well! XD I hope you'll review that one, dear, since I got ONE review last chapter. *Poketh Raven*.

Take care!


	7. Spying Business

**Title: Spying Business  
Spoilers:** Some of Eclipse.  
**P.O.V:** Third person, the speakers will be revealed towards the end.  
**Time:** Years before Twilight.

* * *

The human hurriedly threw open his car door, his fingers barely skimming the lock button, then jumped outside. He cringed as the water assailed him, the dark clouds menacingly hovering above his head. Slamming the door shut behind him, he dashed towards his door, fumbling with his key ring to find the one that would let him go inside.

However, the door was opened, and he was pulled in the entrance hall rapidly. Before he could be fully inside, though, a loud thunder clap resounded, and he winced again.

"It will be a really bad storm," his wife commented as he pulled off his shoes.

The two heard, a few seconds later, yet another clap of thunder.

"Must be the heat," the man said, shaking his head. "It's rare that we get such thunder without any lightning."

Miles away, a shadow sat behind bushes. He had figured, when picking the spot, that the thick cover of trees would keep him dry from the onslaught of rain that had started. However, his chestnut hair was now plastered against his face, and he had to constantly wipe the drops from his red eyes.

Part of him wanted to go back home. This was silly, and he was only sitting here because he was yet again indulging in his mate's desires.

"I don't understand..." she murmured, shaking her head. Her hair, which held an unnatural shade of orange that stood out in any crowd, was now almost brown. A few strands fell in curly wisps around her pale face, the rest held tightly in a bun. "I swear that I saw him..."

The male vampire shook his head. "You didn't see anything. I told you before that he was dead. You can't expect someone to go through as much pain as he did and survive. When he left us, I'm certain that he went South and got himself killed." A small twinge of jealousy crossed his face. "Why do you want to find him so much anyway?"

"Because he was your best friend!" the female exploded, though she kept her voice down. "And I swear to you that I saw him with that coven!"

The two turned their attention to the clearing a few hundred of feet in front of them. There stood a group of five vampires, all very busy focussing on their skills.

"They're playing baseball," the man grumbled, shaking his head. "You can't expect him to join a coven that plays baseball. That's so... _human_!"

The girl pouted, though she refused to leave. Crossing her arms, she resumed watching the game. A tall and muscular dark-haired vampire took the bat, striking the ball with a boom that could easily be mistaken by thunder. Then, he dashed around the base, making a home run a half-second before the ball was thrown to the catcher.

They clearly heard the vampire shout, "Sucker, Edward! Go back home if you can't play like a real man!"

A small play-fight ensued between the two vampires. It only stopped when a woman with long dark brown hair stopped them, and they resumed their game. All of them were soaking wet, though they definitely enjoyed themselves.

Then, two new figures emerged. A small, thin girl with short black hair, followed closely by a strong man with soft wavy blond hair. He surveyed the clearing with a critical eye, obviously scanning the area for any danger. However, he opened his arms wide as the woman with the long hair ran over to give him a hug, then an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She did the same with the girl, before the two mixed into the game, each taking a side.

"Look!" the spying red-haired vampire hissed, suddenly grabbing her mate's arm. She pointed at the blond vampire, fidgeting excitedly. "Look, it's him! It's him! I told you that I wasn't dreaming!"

The other vampire frowned, shaking his head lightly. He studied the blond, who hit the ball hard before dashing around the bases. He also made a point, then broke into a warm smile as he gave his team high-fives.

They played for some more, and then the round ended. Happily, the short-haired girl ran towards the blond boy, then jumped into his arms. He suddenly broke into a happy grin as he held her against him, before she reached up and stole a rapid kiss from him. The second they broke apart, the muscled boy began to hoot, laughing merrily at this obviously rare display of affection. The boy only growled playfully, then returned his attention to his mate, kissing the top of her head before they broke away.

"Um," the brown-haired boy whispered to his mate from their hiding spot. "No, I don't believe that's him. He has a mate, he's smiling, he's way too happy... And... Wait, are their eyes gold? Doesn't that mean that they don't feed on humans?"

The redhead made a face. "It is him, I can assure you... Okay, so he looks different, but I swear it's him!"

The man shook his head. He couldn't believe the broken, cold-hearted killer he knew was the same happy-go-lucky guy that stood metres away.

The coven had begun another round. The blond took his spot on the field, jesting with his brothers playfully. The older blond man, and obviously the leader of the coven, took his place confidently on the batting mound. He struck the ball that the blonde girl threw, and it flew into the forest.

The blond boy ran after the ball.

Neither of the two hidden vampires had the time to duck away. They had only gotten to their feet when the boy ran directly into the male.

Instantly, the vegetarian vampire grew into his old self. He pulled away instantly and sprung to his feet, getting into a protective crouch. He growled, his eyes suddenly flushing darker with his animalistic response to the unexpected threat.

"Woah!" the brown-haired man shouted as he sat up, bringing his hands upwards defensively. His mate remained behind him, also reaching out to the boy.

As soon as he realized who he was looking at, the blond straightened from his crouch and his golden eyes widened. Incredulously, he whispered, "Peter and Charlotte?"

"Jasper!" Charlotte shouted happily. With a smug grin to her mate, she threw her hands around her old friend's shoulders, hugging him happily. "Hi!"

"Were you both spying on me?" he asked, hugging her back. His eyes suddenly gleamed playfully, and he smiled to both of them. "Why didn't you just crash our game?"

Peter stood up, then shook his friend's hand. However, after they both stared at each other, they broke into a grin and embraced rapidly.

"Peter didn't believe it was you," Charlotte grinned. "I kept telling him it was, but–"

"Well look at him!" Peter defended himself, waving a hand towards Jasper. "He kind of changed! I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his name! We'd been searching for you, but no one's ever heard of Jasper Whitlock!"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I go by Jasper Hale now. I'm twin brother of Rosalie, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and sibling to Edward and Emmett. Also, I'm now the proud husba–"

"Peter! Charlotte!"

A sudden blur flew past Jasper and collided, once again, with Peter. The small girl had her arms in vice grips around Peter's body, hugging him fiercely, before she threw herself at the girl. She then pulled away and beamed at them, falling back to grab Jasper's hand.

"And that," Jasper chuckled, "is my wife, Alice Cullen."

"Y-your wife?" Peter blinked incredulously. "As in, marriage?"

"Human marriage?" Charlotte questioned.

"With a priest and human witnesses," Jasper nodded. His face took on a slightly dreamy look as he stared down happily at Alice, who grinned giddily. "And I go to highschool. It's not easy, but I'm starting to enjoy the challenge."

Peter was studying Alice, though. "I honestly never thought you'd settle with another woman. After all that happened with Ma–" His words died in his throat suddenly when Charlotte shot him _the_ glare. The one that clearly told him that he should shut up, and that he definitely had gone too far. Guiltily, he lowered his head, glancing up to gauge both Jasper and Alice's reactions.

Alice was smiling lightly as she shook her head. Her musical voice seemed to sing as she said, "It's alright, Charlotte. I know about Maria, and about her relationship with Jasper. It doesn't bother me at all, and I'm proud to be the exact opposite of her." She beamed at her husband, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Mostly, I'm proud to have transformed him into the perfect man you're gazing at."

"Well, you look so much better!" Charlotte grinned, reaching over to touch Jasper's cheek. "Last time I saw you, you seemed ready to die."

"I went a long way," Jasper admitted.

Suddenly, a booming voice from the clearing broke through their conversation. "Hey, next time you want to run off, at least let us continue playing! I know urges come suddenly, but to have to pause our game for you guys to have se–"

"We're coming, Emmett!" Alice interrupted, rolling her eyes. Then, smiling at Peter and Charlotte, she chirped, "You have to come along! The entire family wants to talk to you!"

Peter seemed ready to refuse, but Jasper stepped in. "I agree. Please, I would love for you both to meet my family."

"Esme will want to thank you, just as I want to!" Alice grinned, before growing serious. "You both took Jasper out of his bonds. Without you, he would probably still be there. Thank you."

Charlotte broke into a wide smile. "We only took him out of the prison he was in. You're the one we have to thank, Alice. We couldn't make him happy, and you obviously took over. Congratulations, you succeeded."

A few seconds of silence followed, before Jasper broke into a laugh. "God, since when are you both so sentimental?" Peter also chuckled, though they were snuffed when Charlotte's glare reached him. Jasper looked at his two comrades as he continued, "You both mean a lot to me; please come and meet them."

The redhead shot her mate a teasing look. "Well, one little game of baseball couldn't hurt us."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You never touched a bat before, babe."

She reached over and took Jasper's free hand, still holding onto Peter's with her other one "He can teach me. We're going to have fun!"

Alice giggled eagerly, pulling the chain of people towards the clearing. In her clear voice, she announced loudly to the rest of their family, " I take those three on my team! Let's play ball!"

* * *

A/N: Hi!

Some of you know that I've had problems with my USB key. Most of my chapters would vanish, or the files would become corrupted. Therefore, I went through the tedious project of completely reinstalling the driver in my USB, formatting it and everything. (I surely have a virus; first, my Mp3 goes nutso, and now my USB...).

So through the three hours that it took, I wrote this. XD It didn't come out at all like how I expected it to... After writing my novel about a spy, anything spying-related is extremely hard for me to write. Oh well. It wasn't terrible, I guess... Tell me if you liked it! Review, review, review!

The next chapter of Carpe Diem will be out Monday, but only if I have a load of review. Maybe if I have an overload of them, it might come out during the weekend! ;)

Take care!


	8. Nightmarish Daydream

**Title: Nightmarish Daydream**

**Spoilesr: **Eclipse  
**P.O.V:** Third person, Jasper's P.O.V.  
**Time:** Post BD.

**A/N: **This is a spinoff from my multi-chaptered, Carpe Diem. However, it can be totally independent from it, hence why it's not in the multi-chap, but in here. If anyone would like to go read and review, the newest chapter is up!

* * *

Before meeting Alice, darkness had been a synonym of danger.

Back when he had been a human, as a child, he had been terrified of monsters. The only idea of not being alone, in a room where he was practically blind, scared him like nothing else. He would always face the door while sleeping, so that he could sweep the room with his frail eyes whenever he wanted.

He brought his phobia of the dark through his teenage years, where his fears of monsters became the fear of thieves and murderers. He knew that his village wasn't safe, and most criminals acted in the cover of the night. Every time there would be a sound, when he had been in bed, he would cower in fear of being murdered in cold blood when his back was to the door.

When he became part of the army, his fears of murderers in the night only became more potent. Now, the dangers weren't outside locked doors; they were on the other side of the no-man's land, only minutes from him. This was why he would often be the one to volunteer for night patrols. This time, there were no doors for him to watch, nothing to shield him from the threats. He would ensure himself that others were safe, that the night would not haunt them like it did him.

Months later, he became a tool of the night. Not only did he need its cover, he had become the creature that he had feared throughout his entire life. As a child, he had feared a monster; as a teenager, it was about murderers; lastly, as a soldier, it had been an enemy.

He had become them all; monster, murderer, and enemy. A vampire, major of one of the most violent army in the South, ready to kill anyone who stood in his path. He wasn't proud of what he'd become, yet he was certain that he had no other choice. He followed the lone rule that his creator had told him: kill or be killed. The survival of the fittest.

But even a monster has emotions.

His fear of the night never left him. Now he was on the prowl, ready to murder, ready to become somebody's worst nightmare, because she had told him that it was the only way. He would have to show who he really was, under the cover the night. The moon would be the only witness to his true personality, the emotions of a coward. When no other were present, he could weep to himself, just like he had done all these years, and hatefully admit that he was terrified.

Peter crossed a line with him, once. He chose to defy his orders, to call him as the monster he never wanted to be. Then he ran away, leaving a broken man behind. His lone friend had left with his mate, running towards dawn as he remained locked in an eternal night.

His daytimes were spent in the dark chambers of his creator. There, he would pretend to be something he was not; a hateful vampire who lived for her and for battling. He would plot alongside her, pretending to revel in the thought of murdering, not admitting his nightmares.

Then Peter came back, and offered him the closest thing he could to a dawn. He could leave with him, where he would spend days outside and nights indoors. He could ignore the darkness with candles and lamps, instead of sneaking through it continuously.

He agreed.

However, he then realized that it just wasn't enough.

There can't be a dawn where there is no sun.

That's why, in the middle of the night, he sneaked out of his friends' home. Once again, he became the monster and the murderer that he had feared. However, never again would he be an enemy. His days as a soldier were long placed behind him, and he would be damned before he would fight another battle.

It was only then that his sun rose high in his sky.

He met her in a little diner. She almost ran him over, excitedly talking and grabbing his hand, as though he was the most important thing to her. He followed her everywhere, basking in her light as she introduced him to his new family. His new home.

She refused to let him call himself a murderer, since he had stopped killing.

She had asked him if she was a monster; when he had said no, she had replied that he was the same as her. Therefore, he had no right to call himself a monster anymore.

His roles during night and day never changed, though. During the day, he was still pretending; pretending to be human, to be a good person, to not want to drink the blood of the person sitting beside him in physics class. During the night, he was still being himself, witnessed only by his beautiful Alice. She accepted him; his fears, his worries, his weaknesses.

Regardless, his sun didn't stay long. Night comes by too fast when one is enjoying the day.

He became, in one instant, a monster, murderer, and enemy again. He broke the promises he had made to his sun, and had failed to keep to the rules. As his life had taught him, failures only meant nighttime.

Alice then taught him that after every night, the sun comes right back up. She stared right through his red eyes to see the broken man inside, the child who was scared of the darkness. He feared being alone, and never once did she let go of his hand when their entire family hugged him, one by one, to tell him that they would not give up on him.

They loved him.

Centuries later, his nights were different.

The monster became the angel.

The murderer became the protector.

The enemy became the lover.

His nightmares turned into daydreams.

* * *

A/N: Hi!

For those who are reading Carpe Diem, this is a little story that sprung from it. We all know what Alice's thoughts were about before she fell asleep, and these were Jasper's. Yet when I was editing the chapter, I thought that it was way too deep and metaphorical to be placed in there... So I cut it out and pasted it here...

You know, this is what happens when you tell me that I need to do my ISU. I'm currently doing it on Christopher Marlowe, and the possibility that he wrote Shakespeare's plays... So I read a lot of old English things, which is why I'm currently randomly writing deep things... XD

Hope you liked it!

Take care!


	9. My Tender Half

**Title: My Tender Half**

**Spoilers:** Brief Eclipse.  
**P.O.V.:** Announced before each part.  
**Time:** Mixed.

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics used belong to Celine Dion, and it is called "_Because You Loved Me_". I don't own them!  
**

**

* * *

  
Alice's P.O.V.**

_For all those times you stood by me  
__For all the truth that you made me see_

I couldn't be completely certain that the visions were right. When I opened my eyes and saw his face as my first vision, I worried that it was just an illusion that my strange mind had produced to keep me from going insane. However, years later I set my eyes on him; he stood in front of me, truer than any vision. It was that way that I found out that I was psychic. I knew I had a gift. The fact that I had visions is hard to believe, yet he had become my living proof.

_For all the joy you brought to my life  
__For all the wrong that you made right  
__For every dream you made come true  
__For all the love I found in you_

When he was only a vision, I'd spend my days in the diner staring at the wall in front of me. I'd lean on the counter and would count the seconds, dreaming about how it would feel to have him in front of me. Ripples of happiness would cross me when I'd let my thoughts linger on his hands, on the way he would kiss me. I was madly in love with a man I didn't even know, didn't even meet yet. I would burst soon if he didn't show up. If he wasn't real.

_I'll be forever thankful, baby  
__You're the one who held me up  
__Never let me fall  
__You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

The Cullens were my second clearest vision. I told Jasper of the vision and made him promise to force me through this. Even though he still fed on humans, he understood how badly I wanted to abstain. Once, I crossed a human and I had been ready to pounce. Sacrificing his own thirst, he had stopped me and had dragged me away from the human, knowing I'd regret it later. He had helped me through my first moment of intense bloodlust.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
__You saw the best there was in me_

When I get a vision, Jasper becomes a different person. He becomes wary of everything. He holds me up so I won't fall to the ground were the vision too much for me, he talks to humans around ourselves to distract them from my blank look, and sometimes steers me through a crowd since I can't see. He turns into my second self, diverting people's attention when I'm 'daydreaming'.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
__You gave me faith cause you believed_

Once, we found the residence where Dr. Cullen lived. Or rather, used to live. As soon as I burst in the home, I realized that they had moved out. Angry at my imperfect vision, I began to cry, and he held me through the night, assuring me that my visions were real. It was only his blind trust in my wrecked visions that kept me from giving up.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_  
_

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
__You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
__I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
__You said no star was out of reach_

My time with Maria had left me an empty man. There was nothing left for me in this desolate world. That was until Alice took my hand in hers in that diner. She promised me that one day, this bloodthirsty, monstrous shell would become a loving husband who'd interact with humans on a daily basis. The worst thing was that I believed her and followed her out of that diner without a backward glance.

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
__I had your love, I had it all  
__I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

I doubt that I deserved her. However, my self-doubt barely lasted alongside her. Often, we'd discuss how we'd present ourselves to the Cullen family. She'd rant for hours, but I could only imagine that I'd be by her side. I'd gladly introduce myself, faults and all, as long as it meant that I was with such a wonderful wife. There isn't a man out there that is more proud of his woman than I am of my Alice.

_Baby I don't know that much  
__But I know this much is true  
__I was blessed because I was loved by you._

I never really believed in angels as a vampire, neither as a human. However, my thoughts changed one night as Alice and I made their way towards the Cullens. She was dancing ahead of me, skipping eagerly on the path. Suddenly, she yelled out, "Jazz, look!" I had glanced over and had broken into a smile at the sight of Alice standing in the middle of a meadow. She was surrounded by deep purple flowers, the moonlight basking everything in an ethereal glow. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about the whole 'angel' concept.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Three pairs of golden eyes stared inquisitively at me. I had never felt that uncomfortable in my entire life and I hated my own lack of strength. Alice, though, beamed at her new family, speaking up for me. She began to glow as she talked positively about how well I'd been doing, how strong I was, how perfect, how in control. She recalled how it had been such a long time I hadn't fed. She said all these things, ignoring the fact that my eyes were bright red with the blood I had drank two nights before.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

She saw me as a concrete proof that her visions were real. However, the more places we travelled, the less I thought the Cullen family was real. Every time I'd speak up, though, she'd promise me she'd seen them. She'd describe them with so much detail that I couldn't help but believe. Sometimes, she would describe an outfit Rosalie would wear, or the way a corner of a page was ripped in a certain book of Carlisle's study. I imagined them so strongly that I could call them by their first name before even meeting them.

_You saw the best there was in me  
__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
__You gave me faith cause you believed_

Alice never looked at my scars the way others did. She never wrinkled her nose, or stared me down. She'd always be gentle, loving. She'd see past the dark monster that had yelled at her, trying to scare her away, to find me inside. How could I not turn into the same kind of person as she was? When I decided to follow her, I also decided to become the perfect gentleman for her. She deserved so much more than me; I would become so much more than myself.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

* * *

A/N: I know the song doesn't end there. I decided it was going to end there because my USB key decided to corrupt itself. It deleted the end of this, chapter 7 of Carpe Diem, and another fanfic. I am raging.

All that, topping with the fact that my school caught fire today and we all were evacuated. Now I'm home, with no way to work on my ISU or my Physics, and I'm stressing out galore.

So I'm posting what I have. There.

Review. Make me feel better.

Take care!


	10. To Ruin Him

**Title: To Ruin Him**

**Spoilers:** Eclipse  
**P.O.V:** Unknown until end  
**Time:** Pre-Twilight

* * *

I remember Jasper Whitlock.

Not the Jasper you know. Not the happy man with the golden eyes. Not the proud son, nor the protective uncle. I remember the real Jasper.

The vampire.

The minion.

My minion.

I remember how his blood smelt as a human. I remember how blue his eyes were. They were sharp and intelligent under the mop of heavy blonde hair. He was mounted on a perfectly white horse that day, and basked in the moonlight like a Nighttime god.

I remember how difficult it had been to stop myself from draining his blood. However, I knew I would need him in my ranks; he was a natural leader, I could sense it.

He fell into this role faster than anyone else could. He became one of the most feared vampire in the South. Sometimes, people would whisper behind his back, referring to him as the Scarred Demon. He wouldn't care much for the name, and neither did I.

As long as they referred to him as my Scarred Demon.

I lost Lucy and Nettie soon after he came. I couldn't care less, to be honest; their leadership had been overruled by the warrior named Jasper. He would do even better than they did, and asked for absolutely nothing in return.

Yes, I slept with him. Yes, I slept with most of the males in my army. It is a war tactic; I did so in order to keep them with me, so they wouldn't hold grudges against me. I know, deep down, that I was ruining these boys. Even Jasper, who was as tough as you could ask for, would feel lust. I would keep him satisfied, and in return, he would keep me company for a while.

Once, I had a newborn with an amazing gift. The newborn could sense someone's innermost desire when touching them.

I killed him as soon as I found out.

Of course he knew what I really wanted. It wasn't power I desired; it was freedom. It wasn't cities I wanted, it was an incessant supply of food. It wasn't lust that I craved, it was companionship.

Deep down, I was in love with Jasper. I refused to let these emotions surface, however. I knew that he could sense every feeling I let through, so I would ensure that he would be far away when I'd dig in my deepest desires. I wanted everything that most girls my age did; I wanted safety, security, and love.

My safety came in the form of territories. My security came through my blood source. My love came in the form of Jasper Whitlock.

He was strong, charismatic, handsome, and willing to obey my every order. He was the perfect man.

I soon realized that I was ruining his life. I wasn't unintelligent; I realized that he was suffering. He hated this life, he hurt every single time he fed, and he despised me every time I'd take advantage of him. However, that knowledge gave me nothing. Up to this day, I hate myself for not changing my ways earlier.

It started the night that he left me. No goodbyes, no words for the future, no way to ever reach him again. He left me.

Then, everything went downhill. I had lost the man I was living for. Suddenly, my search for power only became a sick revenge towards the world.

Without Jasper there to tame the newborns, my army soon got out of control. I had no one to calm their bloodlust or to hype them in a state of mass destruction, or even to still the confidence of enemies. This time, even though I was surrounded with my minions, I was completely alone. My attitude went from gleeful to depressed, and I gradually fell from my position of leader.

It barely came as a surprise when they mutinied me, approximately a half decade later. One night, they came through the darkness, torches in their hands. They barely spoke, since they knew that I was intelligent enough to understand what was happening. I had lived it once, before, with Nettie and Lucy; history only repeated itself. However, this time, I didn't fight. I let them leave without me, staying behind in the room that Jasper Whitlock had occupied.

I remember the long months that followed. I didn't move once. I remained curled in Jasper's mattress, an old shirt in my hands, sobbing like a young girl. I hated the lack of tears; I couldn't even mourn the man properly.

Eventually, still in a semi-daze, I got up. Without really comprehending what I was doing, I began to walk.

The more vampires I'd cross, the more information I'd get about Jasper. I eventually made my way to Canada, where the peaceful nature of the nomads somewhat startled me. Did my man really escape to such a peaceful nature?

It was during an overcast day of July that I found myself in northern Ontario. My latest clue had gotten me here, and it was then that I found my goal. I found my Jasper Whitlock.

I found him wearing an expensive-looking fashionable black suit with a clean white shirt. His hair was combed perfectly, the blond curls bright against the dark cloth. He stood with his back to me, saying something quietly to a man with bronze hair. My knees weakened lightly at the sight of him; of his perfect posture, his square jaw and his piercing gaze. At that moment, I didn't even register their colour. All I could see was my perfect man.

Someone began to whisper, and soon glances turned my way. The murmurs reached the front, and Jasper whirled around, meeting my eyes. His face turned hard, as my name left his lips. Even to me, it sounded like he was cursing, as though I was the most disgusting thing on the face of the Earth.

I knew, deep down, that I was doing this for a third time. I was ruining his life, once again. He had found a new life in the army; I had taken it. He had woken up as a vampire, I had forced my lifestyle upon him. Now, the scenery around told me that he was getting married, and I was wrecking his wedding.

I suddenly began walking down the aisle towards him, ignoring the few covens' hateful glares. My dragging feet caused the red carpet to scrunch, making a trail in the perfectly placed rose petals. A big, burly vampire suddenly got to his feet, his face furious as he took a step towards me.

I knew that I wasn't thinking clearly, that the sick pleasure I felt wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening, but it was. And so, I decided to go all the way. With a lunge, I threw myself at Jasper, locking my arms around him desperately as something in me broke. Frantically, I began to weep, tightening my grip around him.

"Jasper," I remember whispering, "you have to come back to me. You don't belong here. Your place is with me..."

Suddenly, the angry murmurs fell dead silent, and I could feel my own emotions being altered lightly. I looked up into his authoritative face to notice the direction in which his eyes were. Then, with infinite slowness, I turned my head to look at what had captured his attention.

Standing still at the other end of the aisle was a tiny girl; I almost mistook her to be a pre-teen at first glance. She flinched when she saw me, instantly adverting her eyes to the ground. A tall blond man stood by her side, also looking my way. However, I studied the girl whom Jasper was about to marry, comparing her to myself. She was thin to the extreme, and even though she was beautiful, she held no drop-dead gorgeous qualities that I possessed. Her hair was short and black, contrasting sharply with her pale skin and even paler dress.

I felt somewhat insulted. How could he trade me for her? Turning back to my soldier, I clung to his shirt and murmured pleadingly, "Jasper, you cannot be serious. Wake up, Major."

He did.

Suddenly, he shoved me away from him, and I stumbled back in shock. Never had he shown any violence towards me. After another disgusted look my way, my Jasper turned his back on me and focussed on the other woman, his eyes softening considerably. He took confident steps until he had reached her, and once he did, he placed a hand carefully under her chin. Lifting up her face, he stared down lovingly towards her – the same look I desired for myself – and murmured, "If I have to, I'll move the entire altar on this side of the aisle. Today, I am marrying you, my Alice. Don't ever think I'd leave you."

Of course, he had felt her fear and was now working to appease them. The light returned in the girl's eyes and she looped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The embrace felt almost sacred, making my chest sting with pure jealousy.

It was then that I turned and fled. My bitterness never left, however.

Every year, I meet Jasper in the woods for a brief minute. Every year, I tell him he should come back to me.

With time, he seems happier and happier. He's more confident now, and doesn't even hesitate to tell me how Alice is wonderful; how she's perfect for him. How she's everything I'm not.

I know that it's my fault I lost him. I deserve loneliness.

My name is Maria, and this is the story of how I ruined a perfect man...

* * *

A/N: Hey hey!

Only one week to go before exams are done, lovelies! :D Bear with me, alright?

Shoot a review! Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. You do know that anyone can review, right; you don't need an account with , or give out any personal info. Everyone's comments are super appreciated!

Lovezz!

Take care!


End file.
